The present invention relates generally to toy flashlights and, more particularly, to a toy figurine flashlight having a body representative of a cartoon figure with audio and visual functionality for providing security to a child at nighttime.
It is common for children to be afraid of the dark and even to fear they may be harmed by monsters or the xe2x80x9cboogey manxe2x80x9d looming in the darkness. As a result, a child may desire to leave the lights on or to utilize a nightlight so as to avoid the darkness or unknown predators lurking therein. Although nightlights and similar devices may be effective, the existing devices do not inspire the confidence that a child often needs to fully overcome the anxiety of this phobia.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a toy figurine flashlight having the form of a cartoon super-hero to inspire confidence in a young child. Further, it would be desirable to have a figurine flashlight that can operate as a conventional flashlight or, alternately, can emit lights and sounds representative of attacking a nighttime predator such as the xe2x80x9cboogey manxe2x80x9d.
A toy figurine flashlight for use as a children""s nighttime security aid includes a figurine body in a form representative of a cartoon super-hero. The figurine body includes a helmet positioned atop a torso member with a pair of arms and a pair of legs coupled to the torso member. A pivotal helmet is mounted atop the torso member. A power source is positioned within the torso body and may be a battery, generator, or a magnet and electrical coil assembly. A tri-color LED unit is mounted within the helmet for projection of light through a helmet opening. An activation switch on the torso member selectively permits the power source to energize the light source.
The arms are connected to the power source as mode selection and LED color selection switches for varying the functionality of the device. Further, the toy flashlight includes a cape having another light source and a male electrical connector which may selectively mate with a socket on the torso member. The socket is electrically connected to the power source for energizing the second light source when the connector is coupled to the socket. This second light source acts as a nightlight.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a toy figurine flashlight for providing assurance to a child in the dark at nighttime.
A further object of this invention is to provide a toy figurine flashlight, as aforesaid, which is constructed to represent a cartoon superhero having a helmet mounted atop a torso member with arms and legs coupled to the torso member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toy figurine flashlight, as aforesaid, which includes a first light source that projects light through a helmet opening in the manner of a flashlight.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a toy figurine flashlight, as aforesaid, which includes a second light source mounted to a cape for selective electrical connection to the power source.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a toy figurine flashlight, as aforesaid, which includes a logic circuit capable of operating the first light source according to a plurality of modes of operation upon operation of modal and color selector switches.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.